The OtherWorlders: Part 1: The Awakening
by glitchthehedgehog123
Summary: An ordinary man wakes up in a not so ordinary world, in a not so ordinary situation, with not so ordinary powers. this man is known as an OtherWorlder, People from another world found unconscious with powers they have no recollection of ever having.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to another story by Hidden Machine 64, I am Cryer, The Storyteller. This next story is a tad bit more serious than the others, this story may have character death, I also warn you that this story may not have your pairing in it, so if you dislike this story, I recommend you don't read it.**_

Chapter 1

What was supposed to be my birthday, turned into a disaster, and by disaster, I don't mean that anybody forgot, because they didn't, it was actually something much worse...

"SURPRISE!"

"Woah! You guys really surprised me! and here I was thinkingt you guys forgot!" Yeah, like I said, it was my birthday, I actually was surprised too, I just thought maybe a couple of my friends would show up, Most of my family did too.

"Oh, Kyle, how could we ever forget your birthday? Your like, the nicest person ever! Nobody would forget about you!" said one of my friends, who's name I won't say to protect the identity of the dead. "Oh, you guys, you didn't have too!" I was having fun  
at my party, until I noticed a certain someone, "Hey, why did you invite him?" I asked one of my friends.

"Kyle, you know we couldn't have this without him, he's your brother after all."

"I know that, but after what happened, I want nothing to do with him..."

"But, Kyle, It wasn't his fault."

I suddenly started to raise my voice.

"It wasn't his fault?! He chose to drink and drive! he chose to drive the car! and because of that, Moira's died!" Everyone started to look my way after my outburst.

"and you could've stopped him, you could've told him not to drive! You could've told him to wait for a taxi! but you did nothing!" Everyone was quiet. the silence remained until the TV changed from the Program it was on to the news station.

"I have terrible news for those living in the town of Parks city, the country that we were having issues with..." the news anchor was clearly having trouble finding the right words, "they... they've launched a nuclear missile to the cities location... please, don't panic, there is no escape from this inevitable destruction, so please... spent the last of your time with your family and loved ones... this the Parks City News... signing of for the last time..." then the TV went to static, everyone was more quiet than last time, until someone started cring. I looked out my window, and that's when it happened.

'_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die..." _I started to feel the ground shake '_I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die' _ Then I starded to feel the heat of the radiation, _'I'm dying I'm dying, I'm dying' _And then Everything went black '_I'm dead'_

I saw a light, _'I'm dead, Maybe if I go towards the light I'll go to heaven'_ I started to get closer and closer to the light until I heard a voice _"Young man, I shall give you your life and you will wake in another world, and along with your life, I bestow upon you, special powers. with these powers, you shall help the people in that world with your powers, now go... your destiny awaits you."_

Suddenly, I felt like I was lying down on grass or something, that's when I heard a different voice

"Another one? is sleeping in a field the new hip thing now?" then I felt him try to shake me awake, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see a man wit blue hair...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to find a man with blue hair giving me his hand. He pulled me only to see three other people with him, that's when I felt that my body was sore all over.

"Oh God! Why does my everything hurt? And where am I?" Seriously? Where was I? the last time I checked, I was getting blown to peices. Was it all a dream? Guess it was, I probably got drunk, fell asleep in the woods, and had a nightmare, although, it did feel pretty real.

"First, we want you to answer our questions." said the blue haired man. "What's your name?"

"My name? It's Kyle, Kyle Winters, Now can you tell me where I am? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure my place isn't that close to the woods."

"Just one more question, Do you remember what you were doing before you were passed out in the middle of a field?" Jeez, wouldn't one assume that if there's a man passed out in the field, they were probably intoxicated?

"Well, all I remember was that I was celebrating my birthday with friends, but it's mostly a blur after that." The man seemed to be dissapointed at my answer.

"Ah, I see, you probably just drank too much and found you're way to this field, although, it's odd how we found you, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, when we found you, Your body wasn't exactly on the way there was a flash of light a few feet away from the path we were taking, we looked for were the light was at when we stumbled upon you and your lady friend." Lady Friend? What was he talking about, was I with a girl at the party?, oh god, I sure hope I didn't do I'll regret later.

"Um, What do you mean my lady friend?" I asked.

"When we found you, there was a woman digging in your pockets, although, It seems as though she was trying to put something in them rather tan steal from you. We tried to chase after her, but she just vanished." She was digging in my pockets? I checked my pockets to see if anything was gone, but rather than missing items, I found something I didn't expect.

"Revolver bullets? What are these doing in here? Wait a second..." I checked my belt when I realized that there was somithing attached to it, Inside was a my revolver along with a note attached to it.

_"This was one of the few Items that survived the blast. That ammo is all your getting for now, so use it wisely -Cryer"_ Cryer?, was that the name of the woman who was digging in my pockets? Maybe it's a nickname, I was thinking of who could possibly have that name when the man spoke up again.

"I beg your pardon, but what is tht your holding in your hand?" asked the man, Pointing at the my revolver.

"You mean my this?" I said showing him the gun." It's a revolver, what else could it possibly be? A sword?"

"I've never seen such an odd device before." Really? Does he come from some amish family or something? Or maybe I'm just having some dream where I went back in time or something.

"Whatever... Hey, do you guys know where the town is at? I'm kinda lost."

"Of course, We were walking there before we found you."

"Thanks, oh, I almost forgot, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Chrom, that delicate girl over there is sister, Lissa, The man in the armor is Frederick, and the man with the white hair is Robin." Well, that was alot of information, I only asked for his name, but I don't mind knowing the other's, the blonde girl is kinda cute after all. but then I remembered I still have one more question.

"Hey, Chrom, where am I again?"

"Your in Ylisstol." Ylisstol? Okay, now I definitely know I'm not in Parks City.


	3. Chapter 3

We eventually made it to a town, not my town, but a town, although, we didn't get the warm welcome we were expecting. I looked around all I could see were burning buildings and bandits.

"Bandits are attacking the town! We must help them! Lissa, Frederick, come with me, You two stay here!" Yelled Chrom

"Wait, I can help!" Yelled Robin. "I'm a tactitian of sorts, Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Oh, really? What about you, Kyle? Asked Chrom.

"Don't look at me, I have no training in fighting whatsoever!" I said.

"Alright then, Robin, you come with me too, Kyle, go hide somewhere." Chrom ran off with the others, leaving me to fend for myself. I ran off somewhere into the village, Looking for a place to hide, when I saw one of the bandits, I gasped to see that he had just hit a woman holding a baby with his axe. he pulled his axe out of the womans body, getting ready to behead the infant, I couldn't just let this happen! So something in my gut made my jump out and catch the bandits attention.

"Hey, asshole! Do you get Your kicks out of eating puppies, too!" I yelled

"What did you say to me! Looks like I got other things to take care of." The bandit said, turning his attention to me. The bandit raised his axe and started charging towards me, as if by instinct, I pointed the palm of my hand towards him, closed my eyes, and braced myself.

"...Huh?" I opened my eyes, only to see my hand, as well as the bandit, glowing.

"Huh? why can't I move?! What's goin' on?" I slowly Raised my hand up, raising the bandit along with it, and flung my hand the other direction, throwing the bandit toward a wall, knocking him unconsious.

I ran over to the woman's body to see that she was just barely alive.

"P-please... take the b-baby, I can't... take care... of her..."

"W-wait, no! You can't just die! I have no Idea how to take care of a baby!" Damn it! not only did I wake up in some strange place! I have these weird powers, AND I have a baby, in the middle of a bandit invasion, ah fuck it. I took the baby with me to a hiding spot and waited it out until Robin eventually found me.

"It's good to see you're okay, uh... Who's that?" Robin asked, pointing at the baby.

"This is..." Jesus, I don't even know this baby's gender or name. "Uh, hold on a second." I quickly looked down the baby's daiper and looked back up at Robin. "Her name is... Allison" Well, if that woman entrusted me with her child, might as well give her a name.

"Well then, I came to inform you that all the bandits are gone, and it's safe to come out now."

"Alrighty then. So are we gonna spend the night in this town?"

"No, Chrom refused their invitation to feast and persisted that we keep going." Oh joy, more walking.

After a few hours of walking, it was finally nighttime and everyone began eating, well, almost everyone. Lissa refused to eat the bearmeat because she said it tasted bad, Frederick didn't eat either,possibly for the same reason, I didn't eat simply because I wasn't hungry, and I had some things to think about, like, "Why am i here?" or "Why do I have these powers?" I kept trying to answer these questions in my head until I eventually drifted off into sleep...

"Huh...? Where am I?" I woke up in a strange room that was pitch black expect for the fire place that was emitting blue light. Blue fire? that doesn't sound right. I looked slightly to the left to see a man wearing a black suit, a fedora, and the oddest of all, a mask with two faces, one side was perfect with a shiny black color, while the other side was white, cracked, and dusty with no shine, although, both sides still had that slight smile. The man eventually spoke up, in a calm yet chilling voice.

"Ah, I see that our guest has arrived. Welcome, Kyle, to the Archives of humanity's story. You're probably wondering why your here and why you have those powers..."

"Wait, who are you? and how do you know who I am?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Cryer, and I am the one who writes humanity's story, and writes people's fates and destinies." Humanity's story? What does he mean?

"What I mean is that every single action, every single choice humanity has ever made, is written in the archives." Suddenly, the blue light grew brighter and what I saw made me drop my jaw in awe. It was an extremely large book collection, larger than any book collection I've ever seen. This answers my first question, but I still don't know what I'm doing here.

"The reason I've summoned you here is because you are a special person, so special, that I saved you from the fate that befell most of your friends. You see Kyle, You have the unique ability to not be controlled by fate, every I don't make the desicions, you do. when you wake up, you will meet a woman who, while she does not have your ability, still dares to challenge fate, and I want you to help her Kyle. Your journey well be hard, but you must keep going. Do you have anymore questions before you wake up?"

"Yes, I do actually, If you're Cryer, then who was the girl Chrom was talking about?"

Ah, You must be talking about my daughter, Elise, yes, since I am not allowed to leave this room, I send her to do errands for me, such as retrieving and returning your revolver." So that's why I couldn't find it before my birhtday.

"That's all the time we have for now, until next time, goodbye..."


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, I felt the ground shake.

"Oh god, An earthquake!" okay, let's now, since this is an earthquake, the safest place to be would be... an open area! I quickly grabbed Allison and ran through then outside to find that there was a forest fire! Seriously? Was there no safe place to go? I started running through the not firey parts of the trees until I found Robin and the others.

"What's going on on, you guys?" I asked

"Kyle, I'm glad you're okay, but you should probably hide, we've been attacked again, something much worse than bandits." Said Robin.

"Actually... I... I think I can help this time around, I guess I forgot there was one thing I could do that might be helpful 'cuz I was a little tired and surprised, but I need someone to take care of Allison while I fight."

"I think I can take care of her." said a voice from behind me, It was Lissa.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll go hide back at camp"

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Lissa ran off leaving me and Robin. I ran toward the sound of fighting until Robin stopped me.

"But, you don't even have a sword! You shouldn't just run headlong into battle like that unless prepared!"

"Trust me, I'm prepared, just watch me." I said, charging towards the battlefield, although, it probably would've been good if I had a strategy before I did that, oh, what the hell. I kept running until I saw Chrom fighting these _things,_ they were like people, but they had some evil feeling about them. I looked toward Chrom to see he was about to be attacked by one of those things behind him.

"Chrom! Watch out!" I quickly got behind Chrom to block the enemy's axe.

"Who needs a sword when you have psychic powers!" I yelled out loud. I pushed back the monster and introduced it's face to buddy of mine, Lead, leaving a _very_ large hole in it's head. I hate to say it, but I had the time of my life killing these things, I guess I had no remorse for them because they weren't human. After a while, they were all dead.

"Glad to see everyone's in one piece, by the way, who're those other two? I haven't seen them before."

"Those two are Sully and Virion. Sully is one of the Shepards, although, we've just met virion right now.

"I see." That's all I could really say, I dind't have any comments about them, although Virion is a rea flirt if you know what I mean.

"Now I have a questiuon I have to ask you, What was that thing you did with your hands, and how did you make that large hole in that monsters head? I don't think I've ever seen any kind of magic that does that."

As for your first question, I don't really know myself, I mean, I just got these powers yesterday, although some guy in my dreams told me about giving me these powers for some quest or something, he also said that I would meet a woman who challenged fate today, but I don't think I've met any woman besides Sully."

"Ahem" Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah it's you, me and my sister owe you my thanks."

"Who's this?" I asked

"You may call me Marth." She said, Marth? what kind of name is that for a woman? Must be some kind of guise or something, is she supposed to pretend to be a man or something? yeah, like anybody would fall for that.

"Marth, just like the Hero-king himself, a suitable name for a man like you." Wait, what. Suddenly Robin spoke up.

"You know, I think Chrom could use a man like you." Wait... WHAT! They're seriously falling for this, I couldn't take this and decided to speak up and reveal the truth.

"Yes, your swordsmanship is pretty good... for a woman." I said with a smirk on my face.

"How did you know!" She exclaimed.

"While you did a good job of hiding your figure with your armor, there's still one fatal flaw that no disguise could mask."

"And what is that?" she asked.  
"You're voice, It's too high to be man's voice. you didn't even try to disguise it, thinking that hiding your female figure and hair would be enough, be some people are just more perceptive than others so I could easily tell you were a woman just by hearing your voice."

"Enough!" yelled Marth, "You already know too much, now I must take my leave!" She said before turning and running away.

"So Marth is really a woman?" said Lissa with dissapointment.

"Yes, but there still one question left," I said

"And what is that?" She asked

"Why hide who she is, it's not like we know her or anything..." I started thinking about different possibilities until Chrom broke my train af thought.

"Hey Kyle, you still haven't answered my other question, how did you make that hole in the monster.?"

Oh, that's right, I used this." I said, showing Chrom my revolver.

"That thing you called a gun?"

"Yeah, it was actually more powerful than I expected."

"I see, well, in any case, we should probably make our way to the capital, I think I know someone who could find out more about you."


End file.
